Get Some Shoes
by Invader Hog
Summary: ONESHOT Draco stumbles upon another one of Slytherin's jokes.


**Get Some Shoes**

**Summary: Draco stumbles upon another of Slytherin's jokes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: I wrote this a few weeks ago and just found it and decided to post it quickly. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

Draco Malfoy yawned loudly as he stretched his arms over his head in a lazy manner. He had just finished with a Potions class and was ready to eat, but just as he was passing by the opening to the grounds, he heard distant laughing and cheering. Curious, he walked out the front doors to see a crowd of Slytherin girls and boys gathered near the lake. He titled his head and then strode towards the lake in his usual way. He reached the crowd but stood a few feet off, trying to see what was happening. He eyes wandered and he saw Harry Potter, Ron and Ginny Weasley, and Hermione Granger come hurrying down a hill towards the crowd. A few yards behind them were Neville Longbottom, huffing as he attempted to keep up. Malfoy turned his attention back to the crowd and saw the thing the Slytherins were laughing at.

Luna "Looney" Lovegood was standing at the water's edge, barefoot and shaking. It was the beginning of winter and here she was, standing in the cold wearing nothing but white underwear and a white bra. She couldn't help but shiver as the wind began to pick up. Draco moved his eyes to see that Pansy Parkinson was holding Luna's clothes hostage. A younger Slytherin was holding onto Luna's wand, so the young witch had no real way to get her things back.

"Please, give them back," Luna said, her long blonde hair helping hide most of her front, along with her arms.

"What are you going to do, Looney? You seem to have lost your clothes!" Pansy said, and Draco began to move his head back and forth, trying to get the ache out of his neck. Potter and his crew spotted Draco standing there and Harry called to him. Draco did not respond but only briskly moved forward, pushing a first year out of his way. Soon the crowd began to part, seeing him coming through. He finally reached Pansy and stopped. The laughing and cheering subsided, since Draco wasn't exactly joining in.

"Draco!" Pansy said, blushing as she saw him standing next to her. Draco breathed in and out as he titled his head in Luna's direction.

"G-Good afternoon, D-Draco," Luna said cheerily, but her voice was cracked as another gust of wind made her shiver. Draco Malfoy didn't say anything but start to pull off his top robe. The Slytherins all watched in silence as he yawned again and walked toward Luna. He draped the long black robe around her shoulders, shutting it to hide her underwear. Luna just stared at him with her usual blank expression and suddenly Pansy's shrill voice broke the silence.

"What are you doing?" she demanded. Draco turned to face her, blocking Luna from their view.

"Hurry up and get lost, McGonagall is coming this way!" Draco said, the entire crowd suddenly jumped and started to scatter, thinking he had come out to warn them. Of course no one was coming, but the children were already sprinting towards the Great Hall. Draco yawned again and bent down to gather Luna's wand and clothes. He turned back to her, almost forgetting that Harry and the others were standing there, staring.

"You're such a dork, letting them get a hold of your wand," Draco said, tucking the wand behind Luna's ear, where she normally kept it. He then handed her the gray skirt she normally wore and the robe, so she could put it on. Luna did everything without talking, getting dressed under Draco's robe without question.

Finally he gave her the last of her robes and took back his own, throwing it carelessly over his shoulders again, fixing them so he looked as perfect as he always did. Luna looked up at him and was about to thank him when she saw him frowning.

"What?" she asked, and noticed he was looking at her feet.

"Where are your shoes, woman?" he asked harshly and Luna looked down at her feet.

"I don't know," she said, wiggling her toes in the cold grass. Draco rolled his eyes and turned his head to see Potter and the gang finally coming closer.

"Luna! Are you alright?" Neville heaved, his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breathe. Hermione, Ginny and Ron only watched Draco, unsure of what to say. Harry was looking between the Ravenclaw and Slytherin.

"I'm fine," she said, but she continued to look at her feet, the wind brushes her robes around her legs. Draco sighed and turned back to Luna, almost ignoring the merry little band.

"Put your arm around me," Draco said, looking at Luna. She obeyed without hesitation and soon he lifted her up, carrying her bridal-style towards the entrance of Hogwarts. The five Griffindors just stood, staring at Draco's back as he carried Luna all the way up the hill. When they reached the entrance, Draco dropped Luna to her feet and she looked at him.

"Get some shoes," he said, turning and beginning to walk away, almost like nothing had happened. Luna nodded and suddenly skipped off to find herself some shoes.

* * *

- **This was written on a whim and I always wondered why Luna seemed to never had shoes, even when she would get her shoes back. Poor girl, and Draco/Luna is my favorite shipping for Harry Potter. Not really sure why, but I love writting their stories (Draco and Luna are my fav HP characters so...) and I love just writing them. Woot! Thanks for reading!**

**Invader Hog**


End file.
